dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Recoome Eraser Gun
& or & |class=Mouth Energy Wave |similar='Break Cannon Crimson Scream Revenge Cannon Ill Flash' }} is a Mouth Energy Wave used by Recoome. Overview Recoome charges pink energy in his mouth and fires it in the form of a large energy wave. It is very powerful, able to practically erase anything in its path and distort part of a planet's region. Power and Usage Recoome uses this attack in an attempt to kill Vegeta, but fails due to the interference of Gohan saving Vegeta at the last second, and Krillin kicking Recoome in the back of the head, ending the attack prematurely, removing most of Recoome's teeth. The remnants of the energy wave instead collide with a mountainous island several miles away, creating a huge explosion and forming a massive crater. Recoome later uses his Eraser Gun again on King Kai's Planet only in the anime. Variations *'Recoome Ultra Eraser Gun' – A more powerful version of the Recoome Eraser Gun and is one of Recoome's ultimate attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. *'Recoome Eraser Cannon' - A stronger version of Eraser Gun used by Recoome and Reguldo in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Hyper Eraser Cannon' - A version of Recoome Eraser Gun even stronger than Recoome Eraser Cannon used by Recoome and Reguldo in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Special Fighting Assault' - The Ginyu Force's team attack where Guldo and Recoome perform Psycho Javelin and Recoome Eraser Gun, followed by Burter and Jeice who perform Blue Hurricane and Crusher Ball, then Captain Ginyu finishes the attack with Milky Cannon. Used by the Ginyu Force as an Ultimate Super Attack in Dokkan Battle. Video Game Appearances The technique appears in Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza, Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu, Dragon Ball Z, the ''Butōden'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen, and Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors under the name Eraser Cannon. It is named Recoome Eraser Gun in the ''Budokai'' series, [[Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (series)|''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Raging Blast series]], Dragon Ball Heroes, and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z as one of Recoome's Blast 2. It also appears in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. Named Recoome Boom, it is the attack used by Recoome when Captain Ginyu summons him to attack his opponent in the ''Supersonic Warriors'' series, and Ginyu himself can use the Eraser Cannon in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it appears under the name Recoome Eraser Gun and is one of Recoome's Super Skills. It can also be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in Parallel Quest 12: "Fierce Battle! Ginyu Force". In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Recoome Eraser Gun returns as Super Skill used by Recoome in his Battle Suit 1 skillset. It can also be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in Parallel Quest 17: "Ginyu and the Fruit". In Dragon Ball Fusions, Eraser Gun appears as a Special Move used by Recoome, Recurter, and Reguldo. Eraser Cannon also appears as a medium strength version, while Hyper Eraser Cannon appears as the strongest version. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, this technique is used as part of Captain Ginyu's "Together We Are The Ginyu Force" attack, but only when Recoome is the next Ginyu Force member to be called in. In Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, Recoome Eraser Gun is one of Recoome's Super Attacks. In addition to firing straight, Recoome can move to sweep the beam thus player's must be careful to avoid the sweep. The move has a Z-Encyclopedia entry in the Terns section under Skills. Gallery Recoome Eraser Gun Budokai 2.jpg|Recoome using his Eraser Gun in Budokai 2 Bt 1 27.jpg|Recoome uses the Eraser Gun in Budokai Tenkaichi SW29.JPG|Recoome Eraser Gun in Supersonic Warriors 2 DBH51.PNG|Recoome prepares his Eraser Gun in Dragon Ball Heroes DBH52.PNG|Recoome Eraser Gun in Dragon Ball Heroes BOZ17.JPG|Recoome Eraser Gun in Battle of Z References de:Recoom Eraser Gun es:Pistola Borradora de Recoome Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Mouth techniques Category:Energy waves